The "Sleipnir"
"Draiohan is only the start, but the stars are the goal. The "Sleipnir" will carry us to new worlds, new stars, to a whole now universe." -Pamphlet of the Sleipnir project, 12.6.3401 3E Before the age of darkness, when the era of information was on it's peak, an international union of corporations, space agencies and governments started the Sleipnir project. Goal was it to construct an autarc space ship for long range and time space travels. History Era of Information Massively funded and heavily advertised, the Sleipnir should become the pinnacle of technological advancement and international cooperation. After years of development, research and planning, the construction began. A special orbital port was built to send the parts manufactured on the planet up in the space. There, they were put together by a whole army of workers and engineers. It would have become the greatest success for the united nations of Draíohan, but soon, their bond shattered and the Great War put an temporary end to the project. Era of Darkness As the war reached it's peak, there were still workers left behind on the only half-constructed Sleipnir, abandoned and forced to watch the world below go up in flames. Being lucky under those circumstances, the basic sustainment systems were already installed and operational for test runs. With that being provided, they managed to set up hydroponics. With that, their survival had been secured, at least for the time being. However, had they hoped to be saved after the flames of war had died down, they were disappointed gravely. In the ash of the Dragon Warheads, no one was able to get into contact with them, let alone reach them. In fact, there was barely anyone even knowing that the Sleipnir was still up there and those who did had more urgent matters on their hands. Era of Revival After the world rose from the darkness and blossomed once more, the existence of the Sleipnir was rediscovered by the heirs of leading company responsible for it's construction. As neither their concurrents nor the governments were willing to deal with what they assumed to be a large mass of scrap floating in space, the Karnstein Corporation bought every right of ownership for a ridiculously low price, manned a spaceship and send a team up to the ghost ship. They returned both in shock and awe. Shock about the corpses of the engineers and workers, for they had at last not survived to see their rediscovery. Awe, about she sheer expertise and skill with which the Sleipnir had been built. Truly, it had been the pinnacle of the 3rd Era's technology, and even today, there is still no other example of possible interstellar transfer technology. Layout The Sleipnir is separated into two main parts; The rear engine area and the sphere of life in the prow. Altough not apparent from simple pictures and plans, the Sleipnir is actually a humongous peace of technology, with a total length of about 500 miles. Engine area The engine, a giant hulk of technology is a combination of regular jet engine technology combined with an advanced fuel system as well as the prototype of a hyperspace projector. However, what exactly that means is somewhat unclear, as all documents and data is kept under tight concealment by the new owner. Sphere of Life Altough described as "Sphere", in singular, this part actually consists of nine singular spheres, arranged in three clusters with three spheres each, arranged around the middle axis of the ship. Each sphere has the size of a small country, being something about 50 miles in diameter, with it's own water circulation system and even miniature weather phenomenons. The atmosphere in each sphere is sustained by forcefield, of course backed up with several emergency systems and reactors. Category:Location Category:BacaloV